One Night
by GlistenceGrrl
Summary: When your entire life has been shaped by a series of nights, what’s just one more? ROX
1. Default Chapter

One Night  
  
By: Rebecca  
  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and sexual content. If you watch Passions, you can deal with this fic.  
  
Pairing: Fox/Resa  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from Passions are mine. I have nothing clever to say about it :o)  
  
A/N: This is my first Passions fic! I got really bored in my second hour government class and started writing this. so yeah, be kind and please review!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her life seemed to come down to a series of 'one nights'. In one night Ethan had proposed and in one night had taken that promise away. One night in Bermuda caused her to once again lose the man she loved and damned her to a loveless marriage. One night gave her little Ethan Martin and one night had taken all she had left - her patience, her sweetness, but worst of all, any respect Ethan still had for her. She was damned to let Ivy stay in the mansion but she was damned if the bitch left. All in all she had made her decision and as the assembled crowd of vipers left the foyer, only Theresa and Ethan remained.  
  
"How could you be so heartless? My mother may have been a bitch, she may have been merciless and she may have said deplorable things but you. you have become like her more then you know. Right now I can't remember why I ever fell in love with you, Mrs. Crane." Ethan shook his head and ascended the staircase to join Gwen.  
  
"Well fine! It's not as if you ever really acted like you cared!" The slamming of his door cut off her outcry. Making a face, she stormed into the living room, grabbing a bottle of champagne with a glass and flopping onto the plush couch.  
  
"Did he ever once stand up to Ivy for me? No. son of a bitch! Fine, go be with your lying wife, I don't care! You chose her and now you can live with her," downing her flute she sighed. Pouring another, Theresa mock-saluted Ethan's portrait on the mantle, "May you all get what you deserve."  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the sheer curtains. Theresa groaned and blinked awake trying to be rid of the horrible pain the light caused her head. Stretching out, her foot hit something hard. Something warm. Something that was unquestionably a someone. Her eyes flew open and she took in her surroundings- by the furnishings it was definitely the Crane mansions but not her own room. Going over the events of the previous night she couldn't remember anything past having a couple flutes of champagne to dull the feeling that had grown in her gut.  
  
My God, she thought, what have I done? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The way Theresa was positioned she couldn't see who the person was laying behind her. What she did know at this point was that she was definitely naked underneath the sheets and that hangovers always seemed to mean bad news when she was having one.  
  
There is only one way out of here and consequences be damned!  
  
Slowly, she started to shift over to the edge of the bed but didn't get very far before a groan sounded in her ear and a very masculine arm pulled her back into a warm embrace. Now she was trapped- one arm was holding her captive across her abdomen while the other was resting quite comfortable on the curve of her hip; across her neck she could feel his warm puffs of breath and the scrape of morning stubble.  
  
Think, Theresa, think! There has to be a way out of here without waking him up- before she could finish her thought a light shower of kisses made a path from the top of her shoulder down to the elegant curve of her neck.  
  
"Morning princess," the deep, drowsy voice filled her ears, "it's quite a nice change to wake up next to you."  
  
Rolling over she gazed into a pair of two sleepy eyes that seemed to shower her with adoration.  
  
"Fox." once again she was stopped mid-thought, this time by his soft mouth thoroughly kissing her. I could get used to this. but no! This can't be right. but it's just so nice. Sighing, she melted into his embrace and surrendered.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I still can't believe that Theresa would do something so atrocious."  
  
Gwen stopped applying her make-up and stared Ethan down through the mirror, "Of course Theresa would do that! All she has done is cause havoc since she moved into this house! What I can't believe is that your brother didn't stand up for Ivy before we got there."  
  
Walking up behind her, Ethan wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek, "About that," resting his chin on her shoulder he caught her eyes in their reflections, "I think we should speak with Fox this morning about helping up find mother a new place to live. He is the new heir to the Crane Empire and can pull the strings I no longer can to facilitate."  
  
"Of course, darling. After all, he is her son as well."  
  
* * * *  
  
Breaking the kiss, Fox rolled Theresa over until he loomed above her. Pausing just long enough to see the permission in her eyes, he lowered his head down to slide their lips together in a crushing kiss. Not wanting to be out of the action, she slithered her hands down his firm torso to trace the outlines of the muscles, drawing tiny little patterns seen only in her mind. Just as they both began to pass the point of no return, a sharp knock sounded on the door that pulled them both apart, gasping for air.  
  
"Fox! Open up!" 


End file.
